


Voltron Legendary Defender Fanfic: Gang AU

by TSLemon20



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Blue - Freeform, Brotherhood, Co-op, Fanfiction, Gang, Gen, OC, PTSD, Red - Freeform, Voltronlegendarydefender - Freeform, black - Freeform, galra - Freeform, green - Freeform, originalcharacter, yellow - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-02 01:49:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16777213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TSLemon20/pseuds/TSLemon20
Summary: Keith is the top fighter in the Galra Gang, always has been. When a crash happens and he meets someone who has an unlikely connection the Gang, Keith is curious. When his best friend Curtis, a fellow Galra,  needs help Keith turns to that stranger. He happens to be a bigger ally then everyone thought.Rated Mature for thoughts of suicide and short scenes of self harm.CoWriter: SJMW_Fangirl





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone!!! I hope you have enjoyed my first book with SJMW_Fangirl, also a Voltron fanfiction. If you haven't read it please look into it. This book is a Gang AU and I hope you enjoy it as much as the last book.
> 
> In this book we created the character Curtis Stanen. He is my baby and I hope you fall in love with him like we did. Oh, and Lotor is bad. So do not leave comments about his character, we wrote him this way for a reason (It is a fanfiction)
> 
> There is a scene of Self harm but it is short so when we get to that part I will bold it and you can skip it. Thank you for choosing my book to read. Stay awesome!!!

Keith smiled a quiet smile, barely an upturn of his lips, as he and the Galra gang entered the old apartment they used as their headquarters. Sendak hooked an arm around Keith's shoulders, giving him a brief noogie. "Great job today Kogane. You really showed that Elso punk who's boss in this town." Keith squirmed out of Sendak's grip, glaring at him as he fixed his hair, "I told you to stop that Melford" Keith said, barely concealing a grin as he called the other male by his hated name. "Hey! No more of that you said!" Sendak glared teasingly. Keith rolled his eyes and continued walking into the building.

Lotor shook his head, walking along with Zarkon (whose real name was Fred), "Honestly, they're such children. I don't know why you ever let them in our group."

"Keith is tough. Really tough, sometimes more so than our other good members and he can emotionally remove himself from tasks. A great fighter that one. Sendak is a strategist and is very useful, " Zarkon explained to his friend, "They made us better and is more feared."

Lotor sighed, "I suppose, but I do wish they'd stop their foolish bickering." Zarkon nodded, agreeing that it became a little unbearable at times although Sendak was usually behind it being the goofball. Curtis ran ahead of the rest and opened up the fridge grabbing a beer and tossing one to Keith. They were the two youngest, being only seventeen, so they were usually put together for their 'activities'. "Thanks man." Keith nodded and popped open the can taking a sip, the fizzy liquid tickling his upper lip as he drank. Sendak smirked and tipped the can up suddenly. Keith nearly spilled half his beer on the leather jacket he wore with the insignia on it from the gang, "Hey!" He said frowning and Curtis and Sendak laughed, "What the heck guys?"

Lotor chuckled from the side, "What, can't handle a little joke Keithy?"

"I said to never call me that Lotor." Keith grumbled making his gang member smile more. Lotor grinned, "Oh, I remember quite vividly, Keithy." Keith frowned more and was getting annoyed, he was the youngest but he had the fighting chops that they all had. He lightly punched Lotor, understanding Lotor, being second to Zarkon, would let hell loose on him if Keith pulled anything.

Lotor snorted, knowing Keith couldn't do anything, but amused he did try anyway, "Such an infantile." He said walking away to flop down on the worn couch and flick on the tv. Keith cringed at that, no one took him seriously anywhere and that got under his skin more than anything. The Galra gang knew it too so they played it up. Zarkon rolled his eyes at the entire group, "Alright, settle down. We have a big job tomorrow that Haggar found so we don't need to be fighting with each other."

"Great Zarkon. What's the gig?" Curtis asked drinking his own beer. Zarkon sat down next to Lotor on the couch and smiled, "There's a shop on the Altea Drive that's gonna need our 'protective services'." A couple members smirked and snickered at the wording, knowing exactly what it meant. Keith nodded still next to Curtis sipping beer as he wondered what the haul would be. Haggar walked in the front door and smiled at Zarkon as she went over and sat down with him, "Hey babe." Zarkon smiled at seeing his girlfriend, "Hi. Doing fine?" He asked and she nodded.

Keith finished his beer and grabbed his keys, "See you guys tomorrow then." He said walking towards the door. They all called goodbyes as he headed off. He breathed in the night air as he walked to the stationed vehicle. Keith grabbed his bike helmet and slipped it on, climbing onto the deep red bike and revving its engine before taking off.

Keith motored across the long familiar roads he traveled so often to his shack, the desert dark except for the beam from his headlights. He parked outside and headed in, flopping down on the couch and stared up at the ceiling, wondering how the job would go the next day. Slowly all the activities that had happened throughout the day took their toll and he fell asleep. He woke up the next day with a crick in his neck, which was taken care of with a loud crack as he tilted his head as far as it could go to the right. He stood up, popping his muscles and headed to the fridge.

He pulled the handle and opened it, seeing there wasn't much left he thought Time to go shopping and he pulled cold pizza from inside to eat. Keith walked outside while he ate his pizza, staring out at the brilliant sunrise on the horizon. Keith smiled slightly watching it rise and the colors dance across the skies. The desert was beautiful in his opinion and he was just far enough away from people to suit his liking. He watched the sun come up and he chewed on his pizza. Keith munched on the crust as he pondered life, something he did often when witnessing such a natural phenomenon, though it never changed anything. He was what he was and that was that.

He was a member of the Galra and a drop out and he was happy like that. No rules, no one telling him differently, just him and his boys. Eventually he finished the pizza and went for his bike, deciding to go to town for some groceries before meeting the guys. Keith wandered through the aisles, grabbing this and that off the shelves. Since it was the weekend, school was out and a small group of teenagers were looking around for food,

"Hey Hunk! Grab some Doritos would you?" One called. "Yeah, sure things Lance!" a large Hawaiian teen answered from next to Keith. Keith watched as 'Hunk' grabbed about five bags of chips and he absently wondered if they were having a party. Hunk smiled and they walked passed Keith and Lance smiled, "Nice jacket bro." Keith nodded stiffly. "Thanks." He turned back to the chips and selected some tortilla chips and grabbed some salsa.

"The Galra? Isn't that some kind of local gang?" Hunk asked Lance. Lance shrugged, "I don't know, is it?"

"Why are you asking me? I don't know." Hunk looked confused. Lance just shrugged again as they walked away from Keith who brushed off their conversation and kept shopping. Soon Keith had finished and walked to the cash-out, ending up behind the two teenagers again. They didn't notice him and Hunk kept talking,

"I remember now. They're the ones who were in the news the other day, something about being suspected of being extortionists or something right?"

"Oooh yeah. That rings a bell. But they don't seem super violent, well... more than expected I guess." Lance shrugged. Keith smirked to himself in the line behind them, listening in as they talked about the gang. "I wonder what it is like in the gang..." Lance thought out loud and Hunk shrugged.

Hard. Keith answered in his head, thinking of all the things he had to put up with from Lotor. They cashed out and turned to get the bags as Keith came up. Keith put his groceries on the belt silently, ignoring them as Hunk and Lance flushed in embarrassment from having talked about the Galra right in front of him. "Whoops." Lance said looking at Hunk before they scurried away. "Hey Hunk? Does he look familiar?"

Hunk spared a glance back at Keith, "Not to me man."

"No? I swear I saw his picture somewhere else."

"Maybe you've seen him in the store before." Hunk suggested. "Maybe..." Lance thought out loud and walked with Hunk back to his place. Keith took his groceries back to his place, laughing as he thought about their faces when they saw him.

Keith watched the road and headed back out to the headquarters before the job so he could get updates from Zarkon. As Keith walked in everyone else was already there. Lotor was pulling on his gloves as Sendak and Curtis were wrestling with each other. "What are you two doing?" Keith rolled his eyes at the two. Lotor scoffed from where he was fixing his hair back, "Wrestling. Obviously."

"Do you know everything Lotor? I'm pretty sure you don't." Keith frowned and crossed his arms at the young man. Lotor simply gave him an annoyed look and didn't bother responding. Lotor was the one guy who got under Keith's skin without doing much of anything. Keith didn't know why or how but Lotor just did. "Keith!" Curtis cried out, currently being pinned under Sendak, "Keith! Buddy help me!" Keith looked at him and went to pull Sendak off but in the process getting tangled up in the play fight with Sendak.

Sendak laughed, managing to pin Keith for a moment. Keith stayed there thinking for a split second before managing to get unpinned so he could try and get Sendak. Sendak gave an undignified squawk as Keith pinned him and Curtis helped, "Hey! No fair, two against one!"

Keith smiled, "It helps to have friends." Zarkon came over and pulled them both off, "Enough roughhousing. It's time to go."

Keith brushed himself off and fixed his bangs with a gloved hand and smirked at Sendak. Sendak sent him a glare in return as they gathered around Zarkon for last minute instructions before heading out. They were all in a pack heading to the location.

The mark was a small grocery shop operated by a middle aged man and his wife. The man was at the counter inside. Zarkon smirked and strolled in and up to the counter, slamming a fist down on it and startling the man. "C-c-can I help you sir?"

"The question is, can we help you?" Lotor snickered behind Zarkon as Sendak outright laughed, "It's come to my attention that you just moved here. We were wondering if you would like to hire our... protective services." Zarkon said, a friendly smiled on his face but a cold look in his eyes, "It would be a shame if something happened to your new store."

"Y-yes it would be but who are you? Any business card?" the man stuttered. Curtis sneered, "A business card he says. Obviously he doesn't know who we are." Keith smiled slightly as Zarkon laughed, "He'll learn soon Curtis."

"W-who are you?"

"We're the Galra." Lotor said primly. That didn't ring a bell in the man's mind but he knew these guys weren't nice and something he should deal with on his own, "Leave or I will call the police."

Zarkon laughed again, low and dark, "Hear that boys? He'll call the police. Let me tell you a story," He said leaning across the counter and looming over him, "The last guy who called the police lost a very large portion of his store to a mysterious fire. Home much was the damage Lotor?"

"Over $2,000 wasn't it Zarkon?" He smirked and the man's eyes grew wider. "I believe it was," Zarkon smiled, "And how much is our protection each month?"

"Only $100." Lotor answered and they whole gang focused on the store owner. "So what's it gonna be pops?" Zarkon asked with a grin. "Al-alright... $100 it is." He answered quickly hoping to get them to leave.

"Good. We'll take the first payment now." The manager went into the register for the money. Zarkon snatched it from the man's trembling hands, "Sendak." He said simply as he stuffed the money in his pocket. Sendak grinned and came over to the counter, punching the man's shoulder hard enough to send him flying back against the wall, "Just a warning not to tell anyone about this."

The man nodded in terror and the gang left, going back to the hideout. Keith collapsed on the couch, "Any other jobs? All I did was stand there for this one."

"Probably a good thing so you didn't screw up on the numbers or something." Lotor said under his breath. Keith shot Lotor a dirty look and was about to retort when Zarkon answered, "Relax Keith. You'll get the chance to use those fists of yours soon." Keith frowned and looked at Zarkon, "Fine, whatever."

Curtis plopped down on the couch next to him, "Yeah, don't worry. We'll get some action soon. After all tomorrow is collection day from the other shops."

Keith nodded and sighed, "Yep...collection day." Sendak ruffled Keith's hair as he walked past, turning the tv on, "Chill Kogane. We'll let you have the first punch tomorrow." Keith frowned and fixed his hair, "Fine." He conceded, settling back to watch the news. They all watched for interesting stuff. Nothing much happened in the local news so Sendak changed it to a tv show. They sat somewhat quietly and Keith sat thinking.

The day passed slowly, not much happening as was usual the day before the collection. Keith thought back to how scared the man looked at the store. For a brief moment Keith thought that he shouldn't be a Galra, shouldn't do the things he does. But then his mind wandered back to his foster care days, where he'd never had a kind touch or a friendly face to turn to. People were mean. That was a fact of life, if you gave them the opportunity they would hurt you so you might as well do it first. He knew if he left all hell would break loose on him. Keith sighed, slouching down in his seat, and pushed away the thought.

Curtis sat down next to him, silently handing him a burger from the food they had just ordered. "Thanks." Keith took it thankfully and began eating. Curtis nodded, being closest to Keith he knew how to read his moods and give him space. Keith smiled lightly and turned his attention back to the television.

Sorry about a semi-eventful chapter. Wayyyy more action to come. Keep this book in mind. ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Haggar came in that night as usual with drinks for everyone. They all drank and had a good time but Keith stayed a bit farther away and had less to drink than usual. Lotor called him out on it at one point, "Stop being a wimp, Kogane. Drink your beer."

"Mind your own business Lotor!" He retorted and sipped his beer. Lotor snorted, "Oh, I'm sorry. Did I strike a nerve today." Keith mumbled, "Everyday..."

Lotor laughed, exchanging a look with Sendak, "Look, our princess can't seem to handle his liquor tonight."

"Geez Lotor, what's your problem? I just don't feel like drinking as much okay? Got a problem with that?"

"Knock it off." Zarkon send them both a strong glare. They both silenced but Lotor still made jarring marks at Keith as the night went on. Keith managed to ignore him for the most part and at midnight he left.

Keith couldn't really see correctly, Lotor's teasing caused him to lose track of how much he drank. He stumbled slightly to his bike, taking some deep breaths of the night air to clear his head. He still couldn't see perfectly but got on his bike anyway. As he drove his vision kept blurring and fading. Thankfully he was driving through the residential area of town when he crashed his bike into a tree, the house's occupants hearing the crash from inside. Keith laid on the ground rubbing his helmet as the residents ran out. Keith stood up, not noticing them running towards him as he inspected his bike, cursing at the amount of damage. He thought, This bike took me forever to afford. He groaned, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"Are you okay?" A young man asked walking over. Keith turned and gave him a deadpan look, "Considering I just crashed my bike, don't you think that's a stupid question?"

"I meant are /you/ okay?" The man restated.

"You just asked that." Keith said, a little out of it. The man frowned, "Can we help you at all?"

"Nah, I'm good." Keith said, sticking his helmet back on. As his arms raised to slip it on a large cut could plainly be seen on his arm, his jacket having been forgotten at the hideout.

"I think there is. You have a large cut, let us help with that." The man insisted and walked closer to Keith. Keith furrowed his brow, turning his arm to look at it dumbly, "Oh."

"Come inside with us and we can help fix it." The other kids around the man nodded eagerly. Keith shrugged, "You don't have to, it's nothing I can't handle."

"Please, let us. I would feel bad if we let you go like that." The man seemed more insistent this time. Keith shrugged again, "Whatever, knock yourself out." The man smiled slightly and showed Keith the way into the house. Inside was pretty nice, definitely better than what Keith was used to but not ultra-glamour. The kids followed and Keith recognized two of them from the store. As Keith's vision cleared a bit and as he recognized them he started to laugh. They gave each other confused looks. Keith looked straight at Lance, "Whoops."

Lance took a minute before smiling, "Aren't you the guy from the grocery store? The Galra guy?" Keith nodded, "Yeah, and you're the Dorito guys." Lance and Hunk laughed, "I like that," Hunk smiled, "But our real names are Hunk and Lance."

Keith nodded, "Keith."

"NIce to meet you Keith. And that guy is Mr. Shirogane. We all call him Shiro." Lance pointed to the man standing beside Keith. Keith bobbed his head in recognition, "Hey."

"Nice to meet you Keith. I haven't seen you around much. New here? You look about the boys' age. Do you go to a different school?" Shiro asked. "Nah, I dropped out. School's overrated." Keith answered, sitting down on the tub's edge as Shiro looked for the first aid kit under the sink.

"I don't think so. It is very valuable." Shiro commented finally pulling it out, "But then again, I am a teacher." Keith raised an eyebrow, tilting his head to look closer at him, "What class?"

"Science."

Keith hummed, "My science teacher was some guy with a big bushy mustache."

"I see." Shiro nodded, "If you don't mind Keith, why did you drop out and get tangled with the Galra?" Shiro asked with true sincerity, he had a reason to know. Keith pursed his lips, "Sorry, it's personal."

"Alright. You have that choice." Shiro nodded and started dressing the cut. Keith barely flinched as Shiro wrapped the deep cut. He was used to the pain, both from his fights with the Galra and from the many people who had abused him in his foster homes. Shiro finished and tied it, "There. All set. You can go back to them tomorrow on collection day and let them know that you got in a brawl on the way home." Shiro flatly said and turned.

Keith stood up slowly, glaring at Shiro's back suspiciously, "How did you know about collection day?"

"I know a thing or two about the inner workings Keith. All through legit means mind you and the collection rounds are on the same day as they have always been. Maybe one day I will tell you." Shiro put the first aid kit away.

Keith raised his brow, mulling over his words before shaking them off, "Whatever, thanks for the patch up."

"Of course. I hope to see you again. As long as you don't pull anything or come after me and the boys, you are always welcome. I hope I can help in any way I can." Shiro looked at him and said with all sincerity. Keith nodded slowly, not believing him in the slightest, "Uh huh. Well, thanks again." He shook his head, leaving the way he came in and righting his motorcycle.

Shiro watched from the window making sure he left okay and decided to look the next school day into who was "Keith". Keith managed to make it home okay, heading to bed immediately.

Shiro said good night to the boys and headed to bed, while he was brushing his teeth he looked at the scar on his face. It was blending nicely but he knew first hand what the gang could be like.

The next morning Keith woke up early and started to work on his bike, buffing the dents out. He had a couple hours before collection so he worked. He managed to make it look and work as good as new and Keith grinned happily, "Perfect." he smiled. Keith nodded to himself and got ready to leave for collection day.

What Shiro said rang in his head. He shook his head to rid his mind of those thoughts, "No one is that nice unless they want something. Should I tell Zarkon about him? That he knows?" Keith questioned and reasoned with himself out loud. He shook his head, that would mean that he had to explain how he met him and he really didn't want to do that. "Whatever, I hope Shiro doesn't pop up again. Why did he bother questioning me about school? It is all personal..."

Keith arrived at the hideout a little steamed, raring to go for collection day. He came in and looked for his jacket to hide the wrapped wound. He found it quickly, putting it on just as Curtis walked in. He saw the bandage and raised an eyebrow. "Don't ask." Keith growled, making his way to the main room.

"Fine, fine." Curtis put his hands up in mock surrender and followed Keith into the main room where everyone was waiting. Zarkon grinned as they walked in, "Good. Everyone's here. You all know the way it goes. First is O'Malley's."

"Alright." Sendak smiled and soon everyone headed out for collection day. They rode up on their bikes to the comic book store, vacant at the time as usual. Zarkon was the first one to go in, "Mark!" He boomed.

The manager startled, looking up from the computer he was looking at, "O-Oh. Zarkon. What a pleasure. Could I interest you in some books?"

"No Mark, you know what we are here for. Pay up." Zarkon glared slightly. Mark fiddled with his hands, swallowing nervously, "Of course." He quickly grabbed $200 out of the register and handed it over. Zarkon grabbed the money and Sendak gave Zarkon the bag they used. After shoving the money away Zarkon snickered low, "We'll be back next month." Mark swallowed again, ducking his head down, "Y-yes sir."

"And you won't tell anyone we were here." He scowled and the owner nodded again. "Good." They left and Zarkon turned to Keith,

"Next is The Tech Station. Harry's been acting a bit troublesome the last few times. You may just be getting that chance." Keith smiled a little and nodded affirmative and they headed over. As they walked in the owner crossed his arms,

"Oh look who's back. The Galra brats." He spat, "Go away Zarkon. You won't be getting anything from me."

"Come on Harry, it isn't much." Zarkon retorted and Keith stepped up a little closer to Zarkon. Harry eyed Keith warily, "Yeah right. $400 happens to be a lot Zarkon."

"Not our fault your products are expensive to protect. It is your choice Harry, make it wisely.''

"No." He said evenly, though just a touch of nervousness blinked in his eyes. "Well, you made the wrong choice." Zarkon nodded without hesitation to Keith. Keith nodded back, stepping behind the counter, "Last chance." He said, always one to give them a choice. "No means no." Harry said sternly even though he knew what might happen. Keith shrugged, "Suit yourself." Keith delivered a lightning fast strike to the guy's jaw before he could defend himself. Zarkon smirked as the guy grunted at the blow. Keith delivered another punch to his abdomen before the guy started fighting back. However, being smaller Keith was able to dodge all his swings. Within a few minutes the guy was on the floor, gasping for breath as Keith stepped back, tugging his gloves into place.

Zarkon stepped next to Keith and the guy jerked away. "We expect the payment in full next month or worse will happen." The crew snickered as they exited and Curtis smiled at Keith, "Nice one Keith." Keith nodded his head in acknowledgement. They slowly went around the city doing normal activities before some were sent off for food and the others headed back to base.

Sendak patted Keith on the back as they stood in line at McDonald's, "Great job today Kogane. You really showed them." Keith gave him a rare grin, "Thanks." He didn't notice Shiro and Matt at one of the tables.

Shiro had seen them walk in and stopped listening to Matt as he watched Keith suspiciously. Matt snapped his fingers in front of Shiro's face, "You still there dude?" Shiro blinked and shook his head, "Sorry Matt. I am here." Shiro smiled but kept an eye on Keith. Keith idly fiddled with his gloves as he ordered, Shiro noticing some blood on his hands.

Shiro's jaw set firmly, this wasn't good at all. Sometimes collection day got bloody but young men like that shouldn't be exposed to such violence, but Shiro had been just a little bit older than Keith. Matt turned to try and see what Shiro was looking at,

"Dude, seriously. You're spacing out on me."

"I just have something on my mind Matt, no big deal." Shiro sipped his drink still frowning. Matt then noticed the jackets and sighed, "The Galra again?"


	3. Chapter 3

Shiro nodded slowly "Last night one of their fighters crashed in front of our house last night. The smaller one there. I fixed him up and let it slip I knew them well and he seemed suspicious, and with good reason but he is just a year or two older than Katie. I am worried for him."

Matt frowned, knowing Shiro's background with the Galra, "Shiro, I know you were hurt. And he could be too. But do you really want to get involved again? Look at what happened last time." Matt gestured to his scar. "If it meant saving him Matt then yes. They shouldn't be doing that to kids. These are kids I teach in school, and this kid dropped out. I know his first name and I intend to look for him in school records."

Matt raised an eyebrow, "Wow. You are pretty serious then if you're going to look in the confidential records." Shiro rolled his eyes, "Matt, I know how private they are but he could need our help. We don't know and you had better not tattle on me. Remember what I am capable of." Shiro smirked slightly. Matt shook his head fondly,

"Oh brother. Whatever. You know I wouldn't tell. I was wondering if you wanted any help."

Shiro smiled more, "I can always use a tech genius. Thanks Matt." They continued eating and talking but Shiro watched Keith warily. The Galra gang stood to wait for their order, Sendak punching Keith's injured arm jokingly, but hard. However, Keith didn't show pain of any kind. Shiro winced slightly watching and wanted to say something but he knew what would happen so he also ignored it.

Matt placed a hand on Shiro's shoulder, "Dude, chill. We'll work it out." Shiro nodded and finished his meal, "Alright Matt. How is Katie?"

"Fine. She's still kinda stressed about that History test coming up but you know her. She'll nail it like always."

"Yep. That smart adopted sister of mine. Maybe we can do something for her at the house. It has been a while since we rewarded her brain" Shiro joked. Matt laughed, "Better watch it that we don't do too much. We're gonna give her a big head." Shiro joined in his laughter.

Keith thanked the clerk as he and Sendak took the food. They guy behind the counter smiled back until he saw the blood on Keith's hands and paled, "H-Have a nice day sir." Keith and Sendak nodded and smiled loosely and they walked away and Keith met Shiro's gaze. Quickly he looked away and headed towards the bikes outside. Sendak climbed on his bike, "Now let's grab some beers and party!"

"Sure. I will wait outside with the food." Keith volunteered. Sendak nodded and they rode off, not knowing Shiro had heard them as another customer was holding the door open.

Shiro frowned further, Sure I know they drink. A lot. I hope Keith doesn't drink but maybe that is why he had crashed in front of the house Shiro thought sadly. Matt sighed, not liking the way Shiro was feeling "Come on dude." He stood up, tossing his garbage away. Shiro nodded and followed Matt to their car as he watched Keith and Sendak drive off. Matt drove them home "Come on, we can hack into the school files from my laptop."

"Sounds good to me. Thanks Matt for helping me." He smiled and unlocked the front door. "No problem Shiro. We've been best friends since we were like two. I'm not going to leave you to do this by yourself." Shiro chuckled and they went to their room and shut the door. Matt opened up his laptop and quickly cracked the code into the files, "Alright. Know the kid's last name?"

"All I know is his name is Keith. He must have dropped out a year or two ago maybe."

"Alright." Matt did some searching and came up with three boys named Keith for the past two years. "Not this one, no that guy's not right, this one." He pulled up a file marked Keith Kogane, "You sure you want to do this?"

Shiro took a small breath and nodded leaning over Matt's shoulder and looked over the file. Matt opened the file, amazed at the extent of it. "Hm.. dropped out last year in the middle of the semester. Says he had an attitude problem, punched Iverson." Matt chuckled, "I like this guy already."

"Yeah, but look at his grades. They are pretty good. He has quite the brain just the attitude caused him to get into trouble a lot." Shiro nodded and pointed to his discipline record."

"Hmm. yeah. Not bad." Matt narrowed his eyes, zeroing in on an anecdote on the bottom of the page, "No parents in foster care." This got Shiro's attention and the teacher read the note for himself, Maybe he had a bad set of foster parents resulting in his bad attitude..." he thought aloud.

"Yeah maybe." Matt read through the rest quickly, "Nothing more on him except more grades and all the trouble he got in. Lotta fights and rebellious acts."

"Guess the Galra seemed the only place for him. Did it list his address?" Matt shook his head, "Nope. Just a phone number but I am guessing it would be for his foster family, not him." Shiro nodded and scrolled through the files again to find any more useful information. They didn't come up with anything else, "Looks like the school files aren't too much of a help..."

"No. But the other problem is that he doesn't trust me at all. Likely if he had bad parents then he will take a long time to trust me. I have to find a way to get somewhat close." Matt raised an eyebrow, "How?"

Shiro sighed and sat on his bed, "No idea Matt. I can't put myself in danger or do something stupid in order to do that that.. Unless the situation called for it. Maybe we can get him here some time."

Matt hummed thoughtfully, "Next time you see him I guess you could ask." Shiro shrugged, "I guess. It hasn't been long since I dealt with the Galra..." He got up and went to the closet, pulling out a jacket.

"It's been over a year Shiro."

"Thankfully they stopped haunting me after a few months. I must have left before Keith joined." He looked at the leather jacket for a second before putting it away again. Matt closed his laptop, "Okay. So I think this is the part where I say some inspirational junk, but I don't think that'll help. So let's just say we'll help this kid to the best of our abilities and ensure he doesn't get stuck with the Galra."

"But how Matt? It was really tough for me to leave and I didn't do it unscathed either." Shiro sighed. "We'll find a way Shiro. First step, find this guy again." Shiro nodded, "Grocery store is likeliest place."

Matt nodded, "We'll try next week on the same day Lance and Hunk saw him there."

"Thanks Matt. You really are like my brother." Shiro smiled tiredly. Matt nodded, "I know dude. Now get some sleep. You've been exerting yourself too much lately over the tests at school."

Shiro nodded and yawned, going into the bathroom to change, eventually coming back and crawling into his bed. Matt left their room, still to early for him to go to bed, "Night Shiro."

"Night Matt and thank you." Shiro yawned and Matt turned out the light, "You're welcome. Sleep well."

MAtt sighed, walking out to the living room and dropped down next to Katie on the sofa. "Hey Matt. What's up?" She smiled.

"Oh you know. Hacking confidential files and plotting against a gang. The usual." Katie giggled, "Need anything? I am done studying for the test tonight." Matt shook his head, "Well, actually there may be. Did you ever have a kid named Keith in any of your classes at school?"

She deliberated, "Dark hair? Gloomy? Yeah... sounds like him?"

"That's him I think. What do you remember about him?"

"He was really a loner, hated people it seemed like. There were rumors that he had a tough life but no one knew because he refused to make friends. Smart though." She explained. Matt nodded thoughtfully, "Shiro and the others met him. Apparently he joined The Galra." Katie nodded herself, "Makes sense he'd do that. He was a fighter..."

"Shiro wants to help him." Matt stated quietly. Katie looked at Matt quickly, "He what?"

"He wants to help him. He doesn't want Keith to end up like he was." She pulled her knees up, "I guess so. But isn't it dangerous for Shiro?"

"Yes, I know. It was so hard just getting him out...."

"Can you tell me the story again Matt?" She asked quietly, "Maybe something can help us help Keith."

Matt swallowed, not liking to relive it. It had been a scary experience, not only for Shiro but for him as well. "Well, it started after Shiro graduated. His parents had just died and Shiro was angry. Zarkon found him one day in a club downtown. I'm not exactly sure how he convinced him, but Shiro joined them shortly after."

"Right. And he was with them for a while. Got pretty high in command right?"

"Third in command." Matt confirmed, "I tried talking him out of it, but... he wouldn't listen. It wasn't until Zarkon nearly killed someone that Shiro realized what he was doing. He tried leaving peacefully, but they didn't want to let him go. They threatened him, they threatened me. Shiro finally decided to just leave, and it caused a huge fight..." Matt shuddered at the thought.

"And he got the scar. And lots of other injuries. I remember seeing him one after you brought him home."

Matt nodded, "I don't know what Zarkon will do if we try meddling with them again."

"Would he carry out his threats?" Katie asked somewhat fearfully, "Shiro wouldn't give up and put up with it all if it meant saving Keith I'd assume."

Matt leaned against her, wrapping an arm around her comfortingly, "I don't know. But Shiro wouldn't give up."

"And that is something that scares me." She confessed. "Me too." Matt sighed, knowing that even if it went that far, Shiro wouldn't stop. Hence, Matt wouldn't stop either. "I am worried that you can danger yourself. Please stop if it gets too much." Katie pleaded.

Matt bit his lip, knowing that he was the only family Katie had left, "I'll try Katie. I'll try."


	4. Chapter 4

Katie understood that he couldn't promise much else, "Okay Matt. I accept that." Matt gave her a hug, "I'll try to keep it from going that far."

She hugged back tightly, missing the family she had but Matt always had her back. He pulled away with a smile, "Hey, why don't we do a good old fashioned movie night?" Katie smiled a little, "Alright. Want popcorn?"

Matt nodded, "Sure. You can make it. I'm gonna see if the others want to join us."

"Sounds good." She stood up and went to the kitchen. Matt wandered into Hunk's room, "Hey Hunk. Katie and I are doing a movie night. Wanna join us?"

"Sure. Always up for a movie." Hunk chuckled. "Great! Bring any movies you'd like to watch from your collection. We'll be up all night." Matt grinned and went to Lance next. :ance was singing in his room and dancing about when Matt leaned on the door post. Matt grinned silently and pulled out his phone to record him. Lance had his earbuds in and danced, but then he saw Matt and froze, blushing. Matt started laughing, ending the video, "Bravo!"

"M-M-Matt..." Lance stuttered feeling so embarrassed. Matt laughed for a minute longer before composing himself, "Ah, sorry. You up for a movie night?"

"Fine.. I guess." Lance pulled out his earbuds and tossed them on the bed. Matt smiled, "Come on. It'll be fun." Lance followed still red and they joined up. "What about Shiro?"

"He went to bed early. He's been working really hard on the tests for school."

"Ah I see. Well, ready?" Lance asked as Katie brought in the popcorn. "Thanks KitKat." Matt kidded as she groaned sitting down. Lance shook his head, "Nah, she'll always be Pidge to me." He teased.

"What the heck is a Pidge?" Matt asked and Katie giggled. "You know, like a pigeon. Remember, she played one back in Kindergarten or something?"

"Ohhh yeah." Matt smirked, "We have a home video of that. Someday we can watch it." Katie hit his arm, "Don't you dare!"

Lance grinned, "Oh we definitely will!"

"Lance! Don't encourage him!" She went for Lance. Lance laughed as she tackled him, not affected by it as he was used to many impromptu attacks by his siblings. He played with her and she hit him playfully, "Stop it!" Lance grinned. Moments like those soothed the ache of being homesick, "Never!"

"I hate those videos. They are so embarrassing. I will never let you see them!" She said wrestling with Lance. "Aw but Pidge..." Lance whined, holding her hands away.

"But she forgot another part of the equation" Matt smirked, "No!" She screeched somewhat quietly. Lance smirked, "Get her Matt!"

Katie was losing the battle but she kept fighting. Matt started to tickle her mercilessly while Lance held her down. She squealed under them and squirmed as they tickled. Matt laughed, tickling her stomach, "Here comes the tickle monster!"

"No! Not the tickle monster!" She laughed. Lance laughed harder, but his laughter slowly died out as the situation reminded him so much of home. A bittersweet nostalgia setting in. Matt noticed him not laughing as hard and slowed the tickling so Katie could calm down. Katie gave Matt a look before noticing Lance as well. "Lance?" she inquired, "Are you okay?"

Lance nodded silently. Katie smiled and after Matt moved off her she hugged Lance. Lance hugged back tightly. "Missing home?" She quietly inquired and rubbed his back. Lance nodded into her shoulder, fighting back the tears he felt prickling at his eyes. Katie sighed, knowing everyone knew what Lance was going through. "Come on Lance. Let's sit and enjoy a movie okay?" Lance sniffed, "Okay." He pulled back, wiping at his eyes.

Katie sat next to him and hugged him gently, every boy in the house was like her brother and Lance was no different. She was his sister while he was away from Cuba. Lance smiled softly, though still a little teary eyed. They had a movie marathon and shared laughs and Katie tried to cheer up Lance as the night moved on. Lance cheered up eventually, snickering at all the funny parts to their movies.

They all slowly dropped off as the time drew late, either dozing in their chairs or heading to their room. Soon it was Katie, Matt, and Lance. The last movie ended and Matt nudged a dozing Lance, "Go on. Head to bed." Matt slowly picked Katie up, the sleeping girl cuddling up to her brother. "Night Matt." Lance left.

"Night." Matt echoed. He carried Katie to her room and tucked her in. Then he went to his and Shiro's shared room, being very quiet as he climbed into his own bed.

The next morning Shiro was up early and was making some coffee while sitting in front of some work he had. Hunk came in to the kitchen, yawning as he greeted Shiro good morning. "Morning Hunk." Shiro smiled, "Coffee on the counter if you want it."

Hunk nodded, pouring a large mug, "Thanks. Whatcha working on?"

"Some work." He smiled and hid the laptop with the news reports including the Galra activities that were mentioned. Hunk nodded, "Did you have a nice sleep? Matt said you were pretty tired from working on those tests."

"I was exhausted. Sleep felt good and I am raring to go." Hunk grinned, "Good. I'm gonna make breakfast for everyone. Hope you have an appetite!"

Shiro chuckled and turned to his laptop. Hunk busied himself at the oven, making enough bacon for an army. Shiro scrolled through the news page and read the headlines. A headline read: Galra Destined to Meet Madrigals. The column below mentioned that the rumors had it that there was supposed to be a rumble between the gangs. Shiro took in a sharp breath and read the article again thinking. Being in the gang Shiro knew that rumbles were rough, and hardly anyone got away unscathed, even the best fighters. He also knew the rumble sight changed every time, so he couldn't say where it would be held. He sighed silently and decided he's possibly go out to watch. Shiro waited to pass the idea by Matt.

The others filed in as the smell of bacon filled the air, Lance enthusiastically helping Hunk with the rest of the cooking. Shiro loved when everyone pitched in and he watched breakfast unfold. Soon all the food was on the table and everyone was digging in with gusto. Shiro nudged Matt, "Can I talk to you after breakfast?"

Matt noticed a serious edge to Shiro's features and nodded, "Sure man." Shiro nodded and continued eating. Everyone finished eating after a while and the younger members offered to clean up so Matt and Shiro could talk.

"Hey Matt. I am going out tonight." Shiro started. Matt nodded, "Okay Why? There's gotta be more you want to say than that."

Shiro sighed and said quietly, "There is a fight tonight and I am going to find it and watch." Matt's eyes widened, "A fight? Shiro, that's pretty risky."

"Keith could get really hurt. And I won't fight, just watch."

Matt mulled it over, "You promise?"

"On my honor Matt. I hate those fights remember?" Shiro crossed his arms. Matt nodded, "Yeah, I know. But I also know how protective you can get and I don't want you jumping into the fight ig Keith is having trouble. If he's a Galra he can handle himself."

"Even then Matt you don't know how bad they can get. Even amazing fighters can come out pretty hurt. I remember Zarkon having quite a few scars that he saw as badges of honor. I have quite a few too but you know about those."

"I know. But your promise stands. No fighting. Whatsoever. Secondly, do you want me to come with you?"

Shiro shook his head quickly, "No, I don't need to worry about your safety when I am there. Besides, who will watch the kids?" He joked slightly but being dead serious at the same time. Matt snorted, it was a popular joke among them all that he and Shiro were like the dads of the group. "Alright. Just be careful and come home. I'm not breaking to the kids that you did something stupid and got yourself killed."

Shiro nodded and smiled, "Thanks man. I will, I will head out right after dinner to try and find the spot." Matt nodded uneasily, "Alright." Shiro tried to calm his friend's fears but he himself was sort of uneasy, it was quite risky.


End file.
